


Chionophile

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Jessica's Happy Places [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Chionophile</em><br/>noun: a person who loves cold weather; snow</p><p>It's early morning and it's snowing. Fuck snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chionophile

The snow floated down in fat flakes, covering the streets in a thick blanket of white snow. Jessica wasn’t sure if she had ever heard Hell’s Kitchen so quiet. The chill of the winter had seeped deep into her blankets, and a sigh escaped the irritated woman.

_Now now, Jessic-A!_

She shot upright, shaking her head.

Immediately regretting the decision to sit up, her blankets haven fallen and her barely covered body exposed to the air – _I really need to fix my damn radiators. Jeryn needs to call with a new job soon or I’m gonna complain_ – Jessica jumped from her bed with a shiver. Bending down to tug a long sleeve shirt on over her normal tank top, she grabbed her jeans.

Dressed, she stumbled out into the still slightly dark rooms of her apartment, shivering still. Moving to the kitchen, she slammed the cupboard door. No coffee.

That meant nipping to the news room with Trish to steal a morning cup of coffee.

Jessica rubbed her face for a moment, her eyes shooting open when flashes of her past resurfaced. Panting as she stalked across the room, she tore her scarf from the hook on which it hung, wrapping it tightly around her neck. Fingerless gloves scraped her skin as she tugged them on before she pulled her coat on, buttoning it up as high as it would go.

“Fuck winter. Fuck snow.”

She scowled as she headed outside, making sure to lock the newly-fixed door before she was off. The ‘Out of Order’ sign glared at her and she flipped it off, moving to run down the stairs.

Straight outside, Jessica glared at the white snow, blazing white, much too bright for any kind of human, super or not.

Yet... a numbness was glazing over her. Her mind went silent, her body and limbs felt detached from her. She knelt down, not caring that the cold seeped through her jeans, moving forward to scoop a handful of snow into her hands.

A smile shifted onto her face, letting it fall through her fingers. Some of it slipped into her gloves, melting in the slight warmth.

A squeal escaped her as something hit her, and Jessica spun around, ready to defend herself... only to laugh as she saw a young boy, giggling, handful of snow.

Leaning down, she scooped a handful up, making sure to lightly chuck it at him, only to flinch away as he hurled his next one at her. She ducked, watching it explode on the wall behind her. She hurled another before grinning, running off down the street.

Her shoes crunched through the snow, slipping on ice underfoot, but she didn’t care. She just kept running.

The cold air burned her lungs, making it hard to breathe and the cold air was like knives on her cheeks... but it didn’t stop her smiling wide and laughing loud.

Her mind was numb, she didn’t need to think about anything. Street names whizzed by her but Higgins Drive and Cobalt Lane were a long way from the forefront of her mind.

She looked up at the sky, squinting at the flakes falling, not caring that they were settling in her hair.

Hey, maybe she would even pop in and see Jeryn.

_So that’s what Christmas spirit is._

The smile didn’t waver as she turned, sprinting off in the direction of the office.

Maybe she’d even put a tree up this year.


End file.
